Once Upon a December
by LilacSakura
Summary: A Christmas one-shot based on the song 'once upon a december' from Anastasia. Chelsea is plunged into a most magical dream with... you can only guess who it is... Merry Christmas everyone xxx


**Heya to all my lovely readers :3 Hope you're all ok, I've been bored stiff with revision stuff but I've left that aside to bring you this Christmas one-shot. Yayy! :D So anyway, in just over a months time the next chapter for two faces of a star will be uploaded. Speaking of which, just need to reply to some guest reviewers:**  
**Guest: All will be revealed in the next chapter ;P**  
**LittleStar19: This is the one-shot I was on about and don't ever let school run your life. Sure it's important but so's sanity. Hence why I've stopped revising for a few days :P I'm very happy that you like my work even though it's not my best.**  
**pumpkinqueen33: Hopefully it will be the last of Sabrinas antics but we never know...**  
**ouranhmfan10: I'm afraid so in the next five or so chapters but don't worry. I have so much more lined up :D**  
**I think that's everyone, I've had to rush through my emails as I'm off to work in a half hour (I wrote this author's note at 4:45pm Christmas eve - it's prewritten).**  
**So anyway, hope you all going to have/had/having (delete as appropriate depending on where you are in the world) a lovely christmas and I hope you have an amazing new year :)**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It was a frosty Christmas Eve, a layer of snow coated the ground and small icicles formed on the branches of various bare trees. The whole landscape sparkled as the morning sun arose from the horizon. The sky was a multitude of pastel colours, pinks, purples and baby blues. It was the official beginning of Christmas day. Everywhere was silent with the odd scuffle of little robins digging amongst the bed of snow, searching for their first meal of the day. All was silent apart from a girl stirring in her sleep.

Chelsea was in a peaceful slumber, she rocked gently side to side as her mind immersed her into a most wonderful dream. Her eyes fluttered slightly behind her eyelids and she sunk down lower into her bed.  
She smiled as her mind created an awe inspiring world…

-/-

I was standing in the grand hall of a golden palace, people were dancing but no music was playing. They wore long dresses and traditional tuxedos, in a style very close to the Georgian era. They all danced in perfect unison. I couldn't think how it was possible with no beat or rhythm.  
I looked around at my surroundings, there were large arched windows covered by heavy royal purple drapes, paintings, strange abstract paintings, hung on the golden walls. The ceiling was a mass of Christmas decorations and a largely decorated Christmas trees sat in the bottom left corner of the room. I looked over to the back of the room and what seemed to be a prince sat on a rather large throne. His face was a blank canvas, he portrayed no expression.

He wore a black suit, similar to the other men, but a sapphire blue sash was worn on top. He sat straight and watched his subjects dance. His hair was an unusual silver colour but it looked right on him. His purple marbled eyes drifted over to meet my sapphire ones. I stood still as I watched him stand up and smoothly glide towards me. The others stopped dancing and made way for his royal highness. Each bowed as he walked past them. He smirked as he grew nearer to me, as he did he also bowed but it was to me. It was a very strange experience. I mean why was I so special? I was just your average girl but obviously not to him. He took hold my gloved hand as he led me to the middle of the room.  
I looked at the one window that wasn't covered over. In the reflection I could see that I was wearing a long icy blue ball gown dress that seemed to be dusted in silver coloured snowflakes and I had white laced gloves, which also had snowflake like patterns on it. It was so contemporary compared to the other women's dresses. My chestnut brown hair was tied up into a bun with curled bangs framing my face, a diamond tiara sat comfortably on my head. I saw that I was wearing a silver snowflake shaped pendant with a light blue zirconia stone in the middle.  
I looked back up at the prince. His eyes looked lovingly into mine as he took hold of my other hand. Then I heard it. I heard the music that filled the room. My eyes widened in disbelief but the prince remained calm, that in itself made me relax a little. It was a truly mesmerizing moment.

'_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December'_

A crowd of people gathered around us in a circle as we started to dance. I felt my cheeks start to burn but then I looked back up at the prince. He was smiling as we swayed gently, his purple orbs shined brightly. His brilliant silver hair dazzled under the large golden chandelier hovering above us. He was perfect. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, I'm not entirely sure why. It was like there was no real need to speak. I don't seem to be entirely sure of anything but it didn't faze me at all either.  
I gazed back over at the crowd of people, their faces were joyous, and they were all smiling. It wasn't a scary smile, it was somewhat comforting.

_'Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...' _

The music became more intense as we sped up and the crowd of people joined in. We were all in synchronisation. It was truly spectacular. The prince kept his eyes fixated on mine. His smile was soft and warming. He held my hands with such delicacy. We twirled around in time with this mesmerising music. My eyes were wide in wonder as we danced and danced. I span around in his arms whilst my dress sparkled like glistening diamonds.

_'Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...'_

The tempo of the music dimmed a little. The people dancing around us faded away as the room grew darker. We continued to dance and it was just me and the prince left. We were dancing in total darkness with nothing but a spotlight gleaming above us. It was so… so beautiful. I don't think I could really describe it properly. The prince kept looking down at me as if nothing happened, as if everyone was still there and the room was still lit up.

_'Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember…'_

It became so quiet that the dancing became nothing but a simple sway side to side. Strangely enough, it still felt just as magical.  
The prince smiled as he pulled away. He kissed my hand and bowed as he too faded away. I looked at my lacy gloved hands as they became transparent. Very soon, I was plunged into the arms of darkness but I felt safe and sound…

-/-

Chelsea awoke from her blissful dream. She didn't allow herself to open her eyes but stretched her arm across the empty space beside her. She trailed her hand along the bed and up to the pillow next to her. Her eyes fluttered open as she realised she was alone. She sat upright and stared into space, trying to accumulate the puzzle pieces of her magnificent dream. She looked at the empty side of her double bed, her eyes full of sorrow. She didn't want to wake up by herself but alas she was alone, she tried to not let it bother her but on Christmas day of all days…  
She shook away the thought and threw the duvet off of herself. She placed her feet on the warm cream coloured carpet and heaved herself up off the bed. She staggered over to the chair sat in the corner of the room and picked up her dressing gown. She put it on and drew the curtains open.

Chelsea looked in wonder as snow fell and large icicles formed outside her windows. The winter sun burned through the snow filled clouds making the settled snow glitter. Not once in her life had it snowed on Christmas day until this time. She smiled and walked out of her bedroom.

She entered her quaint kitchen to find Vaughn, her prince, her husband, busy cooking breakfast. He lovingly smiled at her like in her dream and approached her. He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," He said, "I just wanted to make our first Christmas together to be perfect." He looked over at his cooked creations. Pancakes drenched in maple syrup, porridge and berries, and a full English cooked to perfection. "Merry Christmas, Chels." Chelsea wrapped her arms around Vaughn and pulled him in close as she closed her eyes.

-/-

I was back at the palace, wearing the same attire as before. The whole hall was lit up but only the prince was there. He stood in front of me and smiled. He bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as I took hold of his hand. The music began to fill the room as we twirled around in flawless grace. It felt like we were floating in air

_'And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December._'

I pulled the prince close to me and studied his red lips before pressing mine against his. It was a moment that seemed to last a lifetime but it was only for a second.

-/-

Chelsea pulled away from Vaughn's lips and looked into his deep amethyst eyes. Those very eyes that she fell in love with. Those very eyes that makes her fall in love with him all over again. Forever and eternity.

"Merry Christmas, Vaughn."

* * *

**It would have been longer if I had more time but I hope you could picture what I was picturing :3**  
**Merry Christmas and have a happy new year with love xxx**  
**Until next time xxx**


End file.
